


You Wouldn't Like Me When I'm Angry

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: F/M, Sexy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: For you, Bubz! ❤️ (mythical Wings)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MythicalWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWings/gifts).



> For you, Bubz! ❤️ (mythical Wings)

I was so frustrated. This was the third time we had made plans, and the third time he had invited someone else without telling me. I tossed my purse on to the bed in exasperation and looked at myself in the mirror as I leaned forward on to my dresser. Was it that he just didn't want to be alone with me? Why? Or why was it not enough to just spend some time with only me? I made a mental note to ask him later. There was no sense in ruining the evening for our friend Rhett, who would be joining us... Again.

.......................

It ended up being a fun evening. I liked Rhett, I truly did. We always had good laughs together, never ran out of things to talk about, and enjoyed each other's company. But I couldn't help feeling slightly irritated, still. At the end of the night, after Rhett finally left, Link brought it up.

"You ok? You seem like you are in a bad mood." 

I shifted in my seat on the couch beside him. "Well, I don't know, I guess I just felt a little... I don't know..." It was hard to articulate without sounding childish. But I let it go. Better to say it than have it get worse. "It feels like every time we make plans just you and me, you invite someone else. And I get kind of disappointed, because it feels like either you are uncomfortable or I'm too boring by myself."

It was quiet for a second. I looked up to see Link chuckling. My temper flared.

"Whats so funny? I don't think that's so ridiculous."

Link shook his head. "Why are you so keen on being alone with me?" He smiled, still chuckling.

Now I got even more irritated. "Excuse me? I'm not! I mean... Is it so bad to want quality time with you and to not want to share your attention for a couple hours? Geez!" Seeing that he found this humorous was infuriating. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "And instead of discussing it with me or explaining it, you're sitting here laughing. Maybe we aren't as good of friends as I thought." I readied myself to stand and leave if necessary. 

_Fuck this. I'm not sticking around if he doesn't want me to._

Link stared me down for a minute. Then he spoke. "I don't like telling Rhett no. He's a good friend."

"But you hang out just the two of you a lot." I pointed out. "Is it just that he is a better friend to you? I just need to know. I don't want to waste my time on a friendship that is one sided."

At that, Link looked frustrated. "No, it's that I thought we all had fun together, and-" 

" Link, we do. But sometimes it feels like you'd rather not be alone with me. And that confuses me. It hurts a little." I interjected.

Link gave an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, maybe it's a good thing we don't hang out alone. You need a lot of attention."

That stung. I got up to leave. "I see." I crossed the room to gather my purse and my coat. I wheeled around and added, "I really was just trying to understand."

But when I turned, he was already walking towards me. The last of the words left my mouth as he leaned in and hugged me. I sank slowly into his arms, allowing him to wrap around me. For some reason I couldn't stay angry.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. You're right, maybe some part of me still gets nervous about being alone with you." Link murmured into my hair.

I pulled away enough to look at his face. "You know, I'm not going to jump you or anything." I said, my irritation starting up again. How often had we been over this? 

Yet he surprised me again. "I'm not worried about you." That's when I noticed how fast his heart was beating. It suddenly hit me. 

"Why... Why didn't you tell me? I've been so worried that I was doing something wrong, that you just didn't-" I was interrupted when he kissed me. My shock prevented me from moving.

When he pulled away, he inhaled deeply. I felt heat rush to every part of my body. We lingered a moment, thinking a moment about whether we wanted to go down this road. 

He leaned in and kissed me again, and this time I returned it eagerly. Of course we did. I was unable to resist. My heart pounded, my lips trembled, and my breath hitched. His skin was hot under my fingertips as I touched his neck, pulling him to me. We became more passionate, more desperate, and I whimpered softly as he pressed himself against me. I gasped a bit and then giggled as he moved his hands to my ass and forced me to wrap my legs around him, grasping around his neck so I didn't fall. Link walked back to the couch and dropped me back on to it. I laughed and looked up at him. He stood there a second and studied me, as if trying to decide if this was the right thing to do. I tried to communicate to him that I understood how he felt, that if he didn't want this it was okay, but the next thing I knew, he was on top of me. 

"We don't have to." I whispered into his ear as he kissed my neck. This is what he had been nervous about. I didn't want his fear to be reality.

Link propped himself on his elbows and hovered over me. A smile played on his lips. "I want this." He said. 

I looked up at him with a grin. "Well then, you'd better kiss me again." He happily obliged.

My hands found their way to his collar, and I slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Apparently, it was too slow for him. He braced himself on one arm to help me, and I giggled again. 

"You in a rush?" I teased him, nipping his lower lip and running my hands across his now bare chest.

Link smiled sheepishly, and then eagerly kissed me again. "I want you." 

I pulled his shirt from his shoulders until he had to kneel up to removed it. When he did, I reached up and unbuttoned his pants. His erection was already showing through the material. I glanced at it, up at him, and bit my lip. "God, I want you so bad."

He brought his lips crashing down on mine again, feeling me through my thin leggings, causing me to moan. Link's long fingers found the waistband and began to pull them down, working them over my ass, peeling them from my legs. I pulled my tshirt over my head. My heart skipped as he lowered himself and I felt his breath _there,_ the thin fabric of my thong separating him from my clit. My breath came in short bursts as my body trembled in anticipation. But instead, he pulled me up and into his lap until I straddled him, now in his boxers.

His lips grazed my chest. He pulled my legs around him, grinding himself into me, groaning. "Des..."

My hands found the clasp at the front of my bra. I unsnapped it quickly, my chest bursting free of it. I let it slide off of me as Link moved to take one of my nipples in his mouth. Chills went down my spine as I closed my eyes, reveling in how his mouth felt on me. His hand snaked up to grasp me, and I pulled his chin upward so I could kiss him again. Again, he ground himself into me, this time using his free hand to reach between my legs and move my thong aside. His fingers on my skin was almost too much. Everything was so wet, so ready for him. 

"Oh, yeah-" I whined, as he slipped a finger inside me. "-holy shit, baby, oh-" I dropped my head to my chest, our foreheads now touching. I became acutely aware that he was watching my face as he added another finger, then another, pulling them in and out, seeing how his movements affected me. I moaned and writhed as I felt myself climbing. 

Just as I was about to reach it, he pushed me to the side until I lay on the couch again. He yanked down his boxers, freeing himself, and practically tore my thong off of me. My cries echoed in the room as he plunged himself into me, over and over, feeling me tight around him. I arched my back off the couch as I came, only to immediately have him flip me over and enter me again. He smacked my ass, then gripped it, pounding me until I could hardly breathe. 

"Fuck!" I heard him exclaim, and he pulled out of me to watch his cum fall on to my backside.

...............

"I'm actually really glad we had that talk." He laughed. "Guess we don't have to worry about being alone now. It definitely isn't boring." He teased.

I tucked myself further under his arm as we lay there. "Me too," I said lasciviously. "There are so many things I'd like to do with you."

 


End file.
